


Pink

by guilty_pleasures_abound



Series: Trope Prompts [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilty_pleasures_abound/pseuds/guilty_pleasures_abound
Summary: Damn Ford, with his damn disorganized lab. How were you supposed to know there was a vial underneath all those papers?[Female reader]





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somethingscarlet13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/gifts).



> Request: sex pollen, Stan/Reader/Ford.

Damn Ford, with his damn disorganized lab. How were you supposed to know there was a vial underneath all those papers? **  
**

A vial of mysterious, pinkish… something. Something that of course went absolutely everywhere when the vial rolled off his desk and shattered on the floor, including all over the three of _you_. You had all gasped, which had been the fatal mistake; the lightweight particles getting sucked into your mouths and noses, which was exactly what it needed to take hold.

Now Ford’s desk was in even further disarray, papers scattered all over the floor, getting crinkled under the writhe and shift of your bodies.

“Fuck,” you cursed fervently. Even that didn’t seem strong enough of a word to encapsulate how you felt, how absolutely _full_  you were, stuffed to the brim by the two of them. Thank fuck Ford had lube down here—which was an open door for all kind of questions—but that would have to wait.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Stan’s gravelly voice murmured, his thumb working your clit, his cock in your cunt, the rhythm of your hips close and tight.

You could barely moan in answer, opening your eyes to look down at him, flat on his back under you with sweat shining on his skin. It was a delicate balance, moving between Stan buried in your pussy and Ford in your ass, the push-pull between them lighting every nerve end on fire.

You could only imagine how you looked, undoubtedly flushed and sweating just as much, little bruises starting to form on your shoulders and chest; the result of Ford’s teeth, his overzealous mouth now focused on the back and sides of your neck, his dreamy moans soft in your ears.

You were edging so close to climax, your fingers digging into Stan’s chest, his fingers working your clit, Ford’s mouth on your neck, Ford’s grip on your waist. It was an overload of sensation that you almost couldn’t handle, everything amplified by the mysterious substance coursing through you, pushing this unbearable lust higher and higher.

The crest of pleasure that suddenly overtook you was overwhelming, every muscle clenching, breath stole from your lungs with a cry, dragging them with you into wave after wave of intensity. Still it wasn’t enough, the heat in your belly not dissipating, simply rising again, demanding to be fulfilled.

“Fuck, Ford, how long does this stuff last?” you somehow managed to pant through quivering lips, his cock still twitching inside you but showing no sign of going soft.

“I don’t know,” he rasped, his hands moving to cup your breasts, a firm squeeze followed by a little pinch to your nipples with his fingers, moaning when you spasmed and gasped.

“Great, we’ll probably die of dehydration before this shit is out of our system,” Stan groaned in answer, his strong hands holding your hips down against his for a spine-tingly grind that made you squeak.

“No, no,” Ford seemed to be trying to sound reassuring, but it came out on a moan, hips hitching in with threadbare restraint. “A few more hours, tops.”

_“A few more hours?!”_

“We’ll be fine,” Ford asserted with a grunt, “I promise.”

You let yourself collapse over Stan with a groan, both men gasping at the shift and your own muscles spasming.

It was going to be a long damn night.

**Author's Note:**

> See prompts as they're posted on [my tumblr.](https://guilty-pleasures-abound.tumblr.com)


End file.
